


Angels Aren't Ticklish

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kisses Aries [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aries Table, Community: 15kisses, Fluff, Foreplay, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Crowley makes a fun discovery.





	Angels Aren't Ticklish

Crowley licked and kissed up Aziraphale's spine. It was lazy and sloppy and so delightful. The way his angel squirmed beneath him, he was fairly certain he wasn't the only one who thought so. He started to branch out from Aziraphale's spine to his ribs, contemplating if this would be better or worse with a forked tongue, when Aziraphale let a noise that almost painfully high pitched and completely undignified. 

Crowley stopped. “Are you ticklish?”

“No!” Aziraphale cleared his throat. “No, of course not. Angels aren't ticklish.”

“I think this one might be.” Crowley lightly dragged his finger tips over where he'd been kissing before, earning him a few muffled, giggling sounds. 

Aziraphale had his face mashed into a pillow, while he awkwardly reached back and swatted at Crowley. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "squeal" prompt off the Aries Table at 15Kisses on Dreamwidth.


End file.
